Why Jackets Are Cool
by EffervescentRabbit
Summary: "Soul," "What?" " Why are jackets cool?" It was a simple question on a burning hot day in Death City that changed their lives forever. In a word, it was a 'cool' day. -SoMa


**Why Jackets Are Cool  
**  
It was miserably hot weekend in Death City. The blazing sun laughed mockingly over the steaming apartment of Maka Albarn and her weapon partner, Soul Eater. Both of which sat in the uncomfortable heat of their living room. Maka had occupied her old comfy armchair and was trying to read. Her partner lazily strained to keep his crimson eyes open while slumped on the couch. Maka tucked her bare feet underneath her and glanced at Soul, who was stripped of his usual clothing due to the heat. She and Soul had to go to plan B when their AC broke, which was wear as little clothing as possible. At the moment, Soul was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and his boxers. Maka on the other hand sported a pastel tank top and PJ shorts. Maka flipped her books page and continued reading. She looked up again when she heard a 'thump' and noticed her partner had switched his position on the couch. Though, lying upside down on the couch didn't seem like a more comfortable option. His silvery hair brushed the floor and his mouth hung open revealing his sharp teeth.

The heat must of gotten to Maka as she put her book down, bored with it. Her, bored of a book? She wiped her forehead; she must have been very overheated. This was rare for her grow tired of a good story. Slowly she observed her partner watching TV from a new point of view.

"Soul?" Maka asked trying to conceal her laughter, but failing. He glanced at her past his spiky bangs, trying to move as little as possible.

"Hng?"

Her lips betrayed her and she let a giggle slip through her defenses,  
"Nothing, never mind."

"Ok." Soul stated and let his gaze follow the whirling ceiling fan. It was not doing a very effective job. Maka traced her thin fingers around the perimeter of her heavy book. Her viridian eyes then looked to her partner, again. It was so rare to see him without his usual letterman's jacket. It made her wonder why he never parted with it.

"Soul," She said again, still running her finger along her book.

"Is it important because thinking takes too much effort?" He said bluntly, a jab present but with no bite. He continued to stare at the television. Maka sighed and picked her book up once more.

"Why do you wear that jacket?"

"Excuse me?" Soul made no attempt to make eye contact.

"You know what I mean, why are you always wearing that yellow jacket?"  
There was silence between them. Only the continuous whir from the fan was present. A breeze billowed the curtains slowly. The window had been left open in hope that a stray cool breeze would wonder in their living room. Soul slowly lifted himself from the couch. Maka kept her eyes glued to her book, knowing that she just asked a really stupid question. She blamed the heat.

Though to her surprise, a voice that sounded more like it cared answered, filling the uncomfortable room.  
"I don't know. That jacket's cool. Therefore an even cooler guy needs to wear it." He turned his snowy head towards Maka, who kept her head down at her reading.

"I get that," she hesitated, "But why? What makes it so cool?"  
Soul rested his hands on his knees. He was quiet for a moment. Maka started to think he lost interest. She was in the midst of scolding herself when his low voice interrupted.

"I can't really explain what makes it cool," he started, running his hands through his hair, which retained its shape.

"I just know that the moment that jacket hangs on your shoulders, you just..." Maka watched her partner intensely, very much intrigued. She loved seeing him express himself. While he was taking her through his thought process, he rotated his long hands in circular motions around each other. Soul broke his gaze from his hands and took in Maka's transfixed look. For once he realized she was thoroughly interested in what he had to say. He had seen that look set on her face many times before during class.

"You know that feeling right?" He asked her. Maka quickly turned to her book, flipping a page.

"No, I don't. I've never worn a jacket like that..." This caused Soul to reel his head back in disbelief.

"Wait... You've never worn a letterman's jacket? Or mine for that matter?"

"Nope, only my black coat. The one I wear on our missions." Soul's skeptical stare seemed to burn into the back of Maka's ash-blonde hair. Being strong and a tad stubborn, she kept her head down and locked on her book. She still felt Soul's crimson eyes burning holes into the back of her head, causing her to finished rereading the same paragraph for the third time. She felt heat start to gather at her cheeks when he never returned his gaze. She nervously swiped a strand of ash blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well," Soul drawled standing up. Maka watched him leave the living room and dart into his own quarters. He came back with his infamous yellow and black 'cool' jacket.

"Let's change that."  
Wide eyed, Maka shut her book. Soul gestured with his chin for her to stand. A smirk was present throughout his face, even in the depths of his eyes.

"Really?" Maka asked careful to not let her excitement shine through her somewhat composed demeanor. She gripped the arms of her comfy chair, debating whether she should leave its safety or not. Soul nodded and extended the jacket towards her.

"Really, now come here." He flung the clothing piece over his shoulder and extended a hand. And like many times before, Maka gladly accepted it. She loved the comfort she felt wash over her when his strong fingers closed around hers. Pulling her up, Soul twirled her around and positioned her just right in front of his person.

"Ok, extend your arms." He said taking the jacket off his shoulder. Having second thoughts Maka stuttered an excuse.

"Soul, it's like 118 degrees outside, I-I-I'm not too sure about it-"

"Maka, live a little. Wearing a jacket for 5 seconds will not end you. Now, extend your arms." His words had a laugh trailing behind them. Maka watched her toes as she slowly extended her arms, frowning. Soul smirked at her cautiousness. Gently, he pulled the jacket over her arms, and let it rest on her small frame. It was very large on her and the sleeves hung at her fingertips. Soul's hands left her shoulders and suddenly a warm, bubbly feeling filled up inside of her stomach, creating a small smile on her face. She felt awesome, and incredibly cool. Now she knew why Soul had such a hard time trying to explain this feeling. There was really no way to describe the way you simply felt wearing this silly jacket. You just had to experience it.

Maka twirled around, beaming, her sandy pigtails floating around her face as she did. Facing Soul, her eyes first met his grinning mouth and then up a little higher to meet his eyes.

"You feel cool, bookworm?" Was his choice of response? His voice though was not mocking her. She realized he was just as happy as she was, maybe even more to see her striking 'cool' poses in his jacket.

"Yeah, I may even be cooler than you, Soul." She prodded at his chest amused at the crinkles from the shirt forming around her finger.

"As if," Soul sneered, ruffling her hair and heading back to the couch.  
Maka tugged lightly on the jacket and buried her hands into its deep pockets. She heard Soul laugh.

"I'm surprised you haven't stolen it yet, looks good on you." Maka turned her face away, hoping her blushing face would come off looking like the result of the hot day.

"You really think so?"

"Of course." A smile still stretching her face, she made her way to the couch and sat next to her partner.  
He turned to her.

"So, does this help answer your question?"  
Maka ran her hand over her partner's and rested her cheek on his shoulder. Soul froze, not knowing how to react.

"Thank you, Soul. This totally did." She then closed her eyes when she felt him relax. And the two DWMA students spent the rest of the afternoon like that on their couch.

It was in a word a _'cool'_ day.

_**-IlliaLife**_


End file.
